


Goodbye Again

by shadowlover135



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlover135/pseuds/shadowlover135
Summary: And so they have to go their separate ways yet again.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 29





	Goodbye Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short angsty thing that could very well be the prologue or the epilogue of a fic I’ll probably never write.

She rests her hand on your cheek, her thumb softly caressing you (and, unbeknownst to your clouded head, also drying your tears). Her other hand lightly sits on your lower back, in a soft plea for you to stay just a little longer.

You finally muster up the courage to look her in the eyes. Those green orbs are facing you just as earnestly as they always have, but you can’t help but notice the moisture starting to accumulate in the corners of her eyes. She stares at you patiently, resigned almost, and you know she is only keeping it together until you voice your verdict.

You know she would burn herself to death if that meant she could keep you warm. You know she would give up her own life if it meant that you could live another day. And that isn’t healthy. For neither of you.

Which is why you have to make your decision now.  
You must, one last time, whisper that prayer that, one day, you will find your way to each other again. You have to become a better person for yourself and for her. And you know that that should be a part of her journey as well. If you are ever to meet again, you should both be better for each other.

And you hate that you have become so transparent to her that she already knows your decision. You hate the way your eyes betray your thoughts, because now her lower lip is discreetly trembling. And you hate how powerful you have become when it comes to her that you are strong enough to break her with a simple sentence.

“Take care of yourself.”

And for a moment you think she didn’t even hear you, so entranced by the intensity of your stare. But then you notice the corner of her mouth quirking up ever so slightly, in what once could be considered a smirk.

“Oh, Jojo, you know I could never be as good to myself as you are to me”, she delivers in a soft whisper.

You don’t know who leans in first, but soon your foreheads are touching. You shut your eyelids tight, in a poor attempt to keep another round of tears from pouring, but it is useless. When you inevitably look up, she’s crying way more freely than you, but her eyes are trained on you.

“Yes, you could”, you try to touch as deep in her soul as you can. Her stubbornness will not get the best of this conversation, not this time. “You must.”

She then smiles tenderly at you, moving the hand that was on your lower back to rest on your other cheek. She leaves a soft peck on your forehead and, in one swift move, she turns from you.

She is gone. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment what you think or if you found any mistakes, I’m very inexperienced and it’s my first time writing for them.
> 
> You can also scream at me on tumblr, I’m the-punon over there.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
